Familia de Héroes
by alixwolfix1
Summary: Sin Spoilers Todo lo que respecta al universo de Marvel no me pertenece, Créditos a Stand Lee y Marvel Studios. Yo solo juego con los personajes y agrego los míos propios.
1. Cuídala por favor... Tony

Pov Normal

Tony estaba llendo a su casa después de la conferencia de prensa, acababa de revelar que el era Ironman. Antes de subir a su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta, eso lo sorprendió, estaba seguro de que no era la señorita Potts, y tampoco era Happy, se acercó a la puerta y dudo en abrirla hasta que Jarvis le dijo:

-Señor, le recomendaría abrir la puerta, los señores Smith dejaron a una bebé de aproximadamente 2 años en su puerta.

-¿Bebé?

Dicho eso, hizo lo recomendado por Jarvis, y miro en el suelo que había una cuna con la bebe y una carta, además de unas maletas que supone que vendrían con cosas de la niña.

Antes de cargar a la bebe, reviso la carta:

"Tony, viejo amigo:

Probablemente te sorprenderás de encontrar a nuestra hija en el patio de tu casa, nosotros nos encontramos en peligro de salud, solo nos quedan 2 días de vida, (aunque cuando hayamos dejado a la bebe solo nos queden 8 horas), no queríamos que cayera en un orfanato, así que Nosotros en conciencia de voluntad te queremos dejar su custodia, no hemos podido alcanzar en ponerle nombre, antes de que preguntes su salud está estable, no tiene ninguna enfermedad, en las maletas están todas las cosas que queremos que conserve, en el maletín de color negro están todos los papeles y nuestro testamento.

Cuídala por favor...Tony

Ps: Eres el más indicado para ser el padre de ella, luego puedes elegir a su padrino y madrina (tiene 2 años)."

Pov Tony

Después de leer la carta, quería llorar, mis mejores amigos de infancia ya abrían muerto, mire a donde se encuentra la pequeña, metí todas las maletas, y cuando la carge, me dispuse a llevarla a la sala de estar, note que casi todo estaba a oscuras.

-Yo soy Ironman, se cree el único superhéroe del mundo, Stark acaba de unirse a un universo más grande, solo que aún no lo sabe.

-¿Usted quién es?

-Nick Fury, director de Shield.

-Ah

-Le vine a hablar de la iniciativa Avengers, Sta...

Pov Normal

Fury no termino de hablar cuando notó a la bebé en brazos de Tony.

-Stark Mayor.

Cuando lo dijo, Stark recordó que debía darle un nombre a su niña.

-¿Quien es la pequeña?

-Bianca Selene Stark, mi hija adoptiva.

-¿Adoptiva?

Tony se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Fury a sentarse antes de seguir hablando.

-Es la hija de los Smith.

-Ah, los Smith, la familia de la que habla la leyenda, ¿No?

-Correcto, en... Mi infancia, si se le puede nombrar así, los conocí, eran mis mejores amigos, en la carta que me mandaron me explicaron que iban a morir y no querían que su hija cayera en un orfanato, así que...

-Te la dejaron a ti

-Exacto, una cosa muy importante es que ella heredó los poderes, según la leyenda, lo voy a comprobar conforme crezca.

-Me alegra oír eso

-Fury, ¿Sabes si al agente Barton le importaria ser el padrino de Bianca?


	2. Informando

Pov Normal

Fury se encontraba en su oficina esperando a que llegaran los agentes Barton y Romanoff. Al ver que tardaban iba a llamarles, hasta que dos personas entran en la puerta.

-Hola, hasta que llegan.

-Perdón-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Recuerdan a la agente Selene, y a su esposo?

-Claro, ¿porque?

-Resulta que ambos tuvieron a una hija

-¿A dónde llega esto?

-Murieron hace 10 horas aproximadamente

-No...-Natasha Se negaba a creer que Selene, una gran agente y amiga haya muerto.

-Lo siento

-¿Y que pasará con la niña?-Pregunto Barton.

-Le dejaron la custodia a su mejor amigo de la infancia

-¿Y es...?

-Anthony Stark

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Si, y los padres le encargaron unas cosas entre ellas, seleccionarle un nombre, padrino y madrina.

-¿Entonces...?

-Agente Barton, Stark quería saber si usted sería el padrino de la niña.

-¿Yo?, Supongo que no hay problema-Contesto Clint- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi ahijada?

-Bianca Selene Stark

-Buen nombre

-Le puso de segundo nombre, el de la madre...

Pov Tony

Después de que se fuera el director de Shield, me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando me encontré listo, llegó la señorita Potts y se sorprendió de ver a la bebé.

-Antes de que digas algo, es mi hija ADOPTIVA-Le dije y le entregué la carta que me dejaron, mientras ella la leía, yo le cambiaba el pañal y la ropa a mi pequeña.

-Ya acabe de leerla, lo siento Tony...

-No hay problema, preferí decirte antes de que malinterpretaras todo.

-Fue lo mejor, ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir las cosas de la niña?

-Si por favor.

Dicho eso, empezamos a subir todo a una habitación.

~~1 hora después~~

-Terminamos

Mire con orgullo como quedó la habitación, aprovechamos que era de día y me trajeron cosas para decorar su habitación.

-Bueno, quiero dormir

Me gire hacia La señori...Pepper.

-Descanza

-Igual

En cuanto ella se fue, colge una foto de Selene y Jack Smith, sus verdaderos padres y mis amigos de la vida.

-Les prometo que cuidare a Bianca con mi vida, será feliz y podrá controlar su poder, y lo más importante, no los descepcionare y ella no los olvidara..

Pov normal

Lo que Tony no sabía es que Happy y Pepper lo habían escuchado. Un poco más cerca de hay, específicamente, en la misma habitación, dos fantasmas veían la escena (Tony viendo el cuadro y dando su promesa), con orgullo.

-Sera un gran padre-Dijo Howard Stark.

-De eso no hay duda-Le contesto su esposa feliz.

Tony veía a Bianca, mientras velaba su sueño, la pequeña sintió la presencia de los padres de su nuevo tutor, por lo cual sonrió entre sueños.

-Descanza Bianca, Jarvis avísame si Despierta.

-Si señor.

La I.A. apagó la luz de todos los cuartos que hay en la casa.

-Se que la cuidara bien...


	3. Una semana

Pov Normal

Había pasado una semana desde que Bianca se había vuelto la hija de Tony Stark, una semana desde que el se dio a conocer al mundo como Ironman.

Tony y Pepper habían decidido ocultar la presencia de Bianca por un rato, Nadie sabía de ella... Hasta hoy, decidieron presentarla una semana después de la revelación de Tony por seguridad. Así que allí estaba el, esperando detrás, oía el ruido de las cámaras, Pepper debía estar dando un par de anuncios de lo que hablarían, tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña, la vistió vestido de color blanco que tenía detalles dorados.

–¿Estas preparado Tony?–Le pregunto Rhodey, que por cierto, se había sorprendido con la noticia, le dio el pésame a su amigo, y lo felicito por querer criar a Bianca.

–Si, es un milagro, saber que llevo una semana cuidándola, y lo hecho bastante bien, a palabras de Pepper y Happy–Contesto el millonario con un tono de sorpresa.

–Por lo que yo veo, ella se ve feliz–Le comento, a lo cual el filántropo sonrió un poco.

–Y ahora, ¡Aplausos para Anthony Stark!

Esa fue la voz de Peps, es su señal.

Oyó algunos jadeos de sorpresa de la prensa, supuso que por su princesa.

–Silencio por favor

Todos acayaron.

–Gracias, siguiendo con lo planeado, les presento a Bianca Selene Stark, mi hija adoptiva.

Aplausos, alguien levantó la mano.

–Diga, Señorita...

–Kivi, Neida Kivi, ¿Hija adoptiva señor Stark?

–Si, era la hija de unas personas importantes para mi...

Dieron un minuto de silencio, después de todo, no solías ver a Anthony Stark con sentimientos de seriedad y tristeza mezclados.

–Siguiente pregunta

–¿Bianca heredera Stark Industries?

–Si, y en caso de que tenga hermanos, ellos le ayudarán.

Después de una larga conferencia de prensa, por fin se encuentra llendo a casa.

En el carro

–Fue bastante bien a decir verdad–Decia Pepper bastante contenta.

–Lo se, solo quiero dormir, ¿y tú Bianca?

La nombrada solo lo miro y asintio bostezando.

–Lleva una semana contigo, y ya son igual de dormilones.

Pov Tony

–¡Hey!

–Yo solo digo la verdad

–No es cierto

–Papa tiene dazon–Salto en mi defensa, Bianca.

–Los dos, controlen su genio, que ya vamos a llegar.

–Si Pepper/si mamá–Dijimos Bianca y yo.

–Que le he hecho al destino para que me mande a estos dos–Se quejo Pepper viendo hacia arriba, luego le dicen dramático a uno.


	4. Espera que?

una tercera semana después(presente)

Pov Tony

–Okay, esto es súper normal Happy

–¿Seguro que esto es normal?

–Claro que sí, según los papeles que dejaron Mis Amigos.

Se preguntarán, ¿que está pasando?. Pues verán, la segunda semana, (Apenas es la tercera semana mientras Tony cuenta esto), yo me encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio, mientras Bianca estaba en una cuna que puse acá, para cuidarla, cuando...

~segunda semana con Bianca~

–Papa, ¿Que haces?

–Trabajando en unas armaduras

–Oh!

Mientras arreglaba los propulsores ocupaba una herramienta pero la tenía demasiado lejos.

–Holly Shit!

–Lenguaje pa

–Sorry pequeña, pero no alcanzo una herramienta.

En cuanto termine de decir eso, Bia levito con su mano lo que ocupaba en ese momento, yo estaba sorprendido, pero le agradecí por la ayuda y seguí con lo mío.

~actualidad~

Misma situacion en esta tercera semana, hasta que...*Suena un teléfono*

–Yo contestooooo!–Dicho eso, Bia le pidió a Jarvis que conteste.

–Jarvis, contesta

–Si mini jefa

–*Desde el teléfono* Anthony

–Fury, ya le he dicho que me diga Tony, pero en fin, ¿Que ocupas?

–Mañana iré a tu casa

–Espera que!!

–¿Hay algún problema con eso?

–Es que...

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bianca, y se supone que sea una cena, con el soldadito de mi amigo, el jefe de seguridad "más alegre" que tengo, Pepper, Bianca y yo.

–Vela senor pury, desulta que manana es mi cumpleaños numedo des.

–Oh, ¿no te molestaría Princesa que me robe unos segundos a tu papá? –Dijo Fury con Tono suave.

¿Bianca Aceptará?

–mmm–Mi peque lo pensó un momento–Me tae dos libetas y dos lápices y cuando sea más gande me regala mi propia arma y tenemos un tato

–Tenemos un trato señorita Stark.

unas horas más tarde, en ese mismo día

–Y así fuí cambiado por libretas, lápices y armas–Termine de narrarle a Pepps.

–No se porque no me sorprende

–¿Acaso no es sorprendente?

–No

–¿Porque no?

–Sencillo, tu eres su padre

Contesto Pepper mientras se alejaba, la seguí.

–Oye!!

–Es la...

Se auto interrumpió, iba a decirle que siguiera, hasta que seguí su mirada...

Bianca se encontraba disparándo una pistola en la sala de entrenamiento que tengo en el edificio, cabe resaltar que me olvide de la habitación.

–Ve el lado bueno Pepper

–¿Y ese es...?

–Que le está dando en el centro–Murmure divertido–Clint estará celoso.

–¿encerio? ಠ_ಠ

–¿Que? Es verdad (・・)

–Eres imposible Tony ಠ ೧ ಠ

–Soy un Genio, Millonario, Playboy y Filantropo, pero imposible no.

Pov Bianca

Les llevo oyendo un rato pero me desconcentran.

–¡¡Ya Casence!!

–¡¡Bianca!!/¡¡Hija!!

–Yo na mas decía

Luego murmuré:

–Amagados

–Te escuché Bianca

–¡¡Sin Chocolate en todo lo que queda del día!!

–¡¿Pero podque?!

–¡Soy tu Madre y te callas!

Murmuré nuevamente:

–Ya lo acepto–Fase pre-beta completa.

Fase uno comienza!

–Digna hija de su padre–Dijo Pepper exasperada.

–Y no a cumplido ni los cinco años

–No me lo recuerdes Jarvis

–El jefe era igual a Bianca con la misma edad... En la inteligencia y en lo travieso... Sobre todo en lo travieso.

–Oh dios!!!


	5. Cumpleaños y algo más

Pov Tony

–Huy qué dico está esto–Dijo mi niña, mientras comía su sopa caldosa, por cierto, le enseñé a usar las cucharas y tenedores, digo, si ya sabe usar una pistola, porque no algo más normal.

–¿Es seguro que coma cosas así?–Pregunto Pepper preocupada.

–Su licántropia, más sus "habilidades especiales", hacen que su desarrollo sea diferente que el de el humano común–Explique tranquilamente.

–Cleo que decuedo algo de eso, pade le comento a made –Comento Bia.

–¿Lo recuerdas?–Pregunto Rhodey.

–Si

–Excelente memoria Heredada de su madre–Murmure. Happy, me miró divertido (・o・).

*Toque de puerta*

–Stark Mayor

–Jarvis abre la puerta

–Si señor.

Entra Nick Fury, nos saluda a todos y por un momento se centra en la cumpleañera. Osea la princesa.

–Allí–Le deja, en la habitación de Bianca, que ella le señaló–Esta tu parte del trato.

Los ojos de Bia brillaron un minuto, antes de volver a ser neutrales.

–Peque, puedes ir a tu cuarto a ver los regalos que te trajeron todos, incluido el mío y el del tío Fury.

–Si!!, ¿mamá me ayudas?

Pepper asintio conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, pobre pepps, le subiré el sueldo.

Pov Normal

Una vez estando solos en una sala de conferencias. Se puso serio el asunto.

–¿Para que querías hablar conmigo Fury?

–Sencillo, para informarte de unas cuantas cosas, uno, tú trabajo, es decir, tus armaduras son bastante envidiadas. Así que no te sorprenda que el gobierno intenté quitartelas.

–Cosa que no hare siendo sincero.

–Me sorprendería lo contrario

–Oye!! No me exhibas

–Tu solo lo haces, como iba diciendo

–Me enteré de algo...

–¿Algo...?

–Es sobre lo que mato a Los Smith...

Tony ahora con rostro serio.

–Te escucho...


	6. Verdad

Pov Tony

Por la información que me dio Fury, Me preguntó qué les pasó a Selene y a Jack cuando estaban de infiltrados en China.

~~Señores Smith desde el cielo contestaron eso~~

"pensamiento"

*Diálogo*

Pov Selene

La historia comenzó...

Habían pasado algunos años desde que vimos a Tony por última vez, luego, nos unimos a Shield, yo como agente y Jack como investigador.

Íbamos bien en el trabajo, cuando Fury nos mandó encubiertos a China, todo estaba resultando perfecto, hasta que se desató una guerra con Canadá, sorprendentemente.

Después, ambos nos teníamos que estar escondiendo, pero teniamos un altercado mientras huiamos, yo estaba embarazada, osea que vine a la misión así, cuando pudimos comunicarnos brevemente con Fury, el dijo que lamentaba eso, le dije que no había problema, pero mi bebé y mi salud estaban en peligro, Nosotros tres estábamos en peligro.

Después de unos meses, nació Mi pequeña Selene, "Gracias amigo por nombrarla a mi honor", podíamos escapar con mayor facilidad, ayudaba que Bia fuera callada, en su momento no teníamos tiempo de ponerle nombre, díganme quien va en medio de la guerra a hacer eso, la ciudad donde estábamos estába destrozada, había que tener cuidado de donde caminabas, con quién hablas, bastante pelígroso.

Un día, habíamos dejado a Bianca en nuestro escondite, buscamos provisiones, ya cuando las teníamos, unos tipos querían dañarnos, no consiguieron golpearnos ni robarnos, a mi por mi entrenamiento y a Jack por su licántropia, que heredó Bia.

Pero alcanzaron a dispararnos un líquido raro, cuando volvímos, Mi amor se puso a investigar en su laptop de repuesto, dejamos Casi todas nuestras pertenencias en nuestra casa, solo trajimos pocas cosas para la misión:

Jack: Su laptop de repuesto *No iba a traer la original donde se encontraban los datos de Alpha, un poco de ropa y dinero.

Yo: una pistola, igual algo de ropa y dinero.

Fue horrible, el se había puesto a Analizar los datos del virus, y llego a una conclusión, íbamos a morir envenenados. Gracias a Dios que Bianca se quedó allí ese dia.

Solté unas lágrimas.

–¿Amor?

–Tenemos que sacar a la pequeña de aquí

–Lo se, deja escribo una carta a Tony, creo que podremos dejársela a el.

–Si, tienes razón, la cuidara como si fuera su propia hija.

Luego de eso, arreglamos todo, guarde en la mochila que traje: la carta, las pocas cosas que traíamos junto con las de Bia, la laptop de Jack *Ella podrá analizar toda esta información*.

Salimos a la calle con las cosas, y luego robamos un carro sin que nos vean.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin llegamos a una mansión hermosa. Y dejamos a Bia en la puerta.

–Peque, lamento que no podamos estar aquí para ti, pero sé que Tony te cuidara como si fueras su hija.

Después de las palabras de Jack, caminabamos lento a causa del veneno, llegamos a un hospital y caímos, nos iban a atender, cuando todo se hizo Negro.

~~Fin de la narración~~

Por eso Murieron los señores Smith, por causa de un veneno desconocido.

Y para los que se preguntaban porque Bianca no tenía nombre en un principio, fue por eso.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Adiós Cachorros!


	7. Caja

Pov Normal

Había pasado un año y unos meses aproximadamente, ahora Bianca tenia 5 años.

Pov Bianca

Me encontraba en mi taller dentro de la torre Stark, papa me dejo revisar una caja de las investigaciones de mi Ma y pa biológicos, el considero que yo seria lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo que había a dentro.

De hecho encontré varias cosas interesantes entre ellas una libreta. Que abrí, la primera hoja tenia unos dibujos algo raros, mas específicamente, unos cuadrados?.

Eran 6: una amarilla, una naranja, una azul, una morada, una verde y una roja.

Que extraño, lei un par de hojas, he, Gemas...del ... infinito. Ho, una nota de Padre, dice:

Mi esposa se encontraba en una misión, entonces decidí continuar con mi investigación.

Mientras me encontraba en un desierto de nuevo México, cuando del cielo, apareció una especie de cilindro azul. Cuando el cilindro desapareció, en su lugar estaba un hombre, se veía algo viejo y tenia un parche en un ojo, pero su presencia imponía respeto de algún modo.

Pero una vez me fije bien me di cuenta de algo, el hombre era Odin...

–Jefa?

–Si Alpha?

Una de las cosas que apareció en la caja fue un maletín que contenía una laptop, que tenía varios proyectos para desarrollar, el único que estaba en la fase 2, era Alpha, una inteligencia Artificial que empezó siendo desarrollada por papá Jack, con ayuda del cuaderno que destino para este proyecto termine de hacer unos ajustes a la fase 2.

–Dice Jarvis que su padre le habla

–Voy!!

Pov Tony

Después de lo que pasó hace un año en la Stark Expo y todo eso, decidí que Bianca era capaz de comprender lo que sus padres investigaron, claro que yo no sé que es, se que si mi niña necesita ayuda me dirá.

Hablando de la reina de Roma.

–Papa ¿Que pasó?

–¿Y eso que llegaste rápido?

–Oh, es que una de las cosas que había en la caja era un maletín que contenía una laptop que tenía varios proyectos entre ellos una I.A., la cual instale a mi taller y Jarvis le aviso a Alpha :3

Enserio esta niña aprende rápido :'3.

–Cierto, ¿Que te parece la Torre?

–Solo diré que eres EL Stark, y no me sorprende que hayas hecho esto.

–Y estoy de acuerdo con Bianca-Dijo Pepp.

Y después de eso tuvimos una mini pelea entre los tres, luego nos pusimos a platicar hasta que alguien interrumpe.

–Señor, alguien de S.H.I.E.L.D está subiendo a la Torre.

–¿Quien?

–Bianca uso su olfato desarrollado- El Agente Coulson?

–Se habré el elevador y entra Coulson de manera dramática-Correcto.

Después de discutir un rato sobre la iniciativa, y el agente nos informa de la situación, y tenemos que ir. Al día siguiente Pepper se tenía que ir por lo cual me tenia que llevar a mi niña, pero siento que está "misión" la pondrá en peligro Y no la quiero llevar, entonces empezamos a discutir.

~~una media hora después~~

–Oh, ¿Recuerdas cuando te descontrolaste?,¿Recuerdas cuando terminamos comiendo sobre una dona gigante?,¿O cuando intentaron matarte?...

–Me callo, puedes venir... Y no participar

–Tambien recuerdo que tío Fury te regaño, cuando el gobierno te quiso quitar tu traje, ... Con el mío ni trataron :3

–... Okey te dejaré participar, llevaras el traje más actualizado que tengas por si acaso.

–Okey u


	8. ¿Tesseracto?

Pov Persona misteriosa

El Tesseracto ha despertado... Se encuentra en un pequeño planeta... Un planeta de humanos... ellos desean controlar su poder, pero nuestro aliado conoce su verdadero potencial mejor que nadie... el esta listo para dirigir... y nuestras fuerzas, nuestros chitauri le seguirán... el mundo sera suyo, el universo tuyo y los humanos no tendrán otra opción mas que morir.

Unas Horas antes de que informaran a los Stark

Pov Normal

Se veía un helicóptero en el cielo, que se dirige a unas instalaciones.

–A todo el personal, sea confirmado la orden de evacuación, diríjanse a sus vehículos per...

–Por aquí, ¡corran!

–Este no es un simulacro, A todos los civiles *Se repite*

Aterriza el helicóptero, de el sale Nick Fury y Maria Hill.

–¿Que tal mal esta?–Pregunta Fury.

–Ese es el problema señor, no lo sabemos–Contesta el agente Coulson.

Mientras bajan por el elevador.

–Creo que no habrían problemas si Jack Smith estuviera aquí–Dijo Hill, suspiro.

–En eso tienes razón, nadie sabe donde estará toda la investigación que el tenia–Comento Fury.

–¿Nadie sabe sobre que era la investigación?–Pregunto Coulson.

–No–Contesto Hill. Fury solo se quedo en silencio.

Bajaron de Elevador y caminan rápido.

–Selvig detecto aumento de energía en el tesseract hace 4 horas–Dijo Coulson.

–La NASA no autorizo a Selvig para la fase de pruebas–Comento Fury.

–No lo aprobaba, no estaba en la habitación, fue un evento espontáneo–Agrego Coulson.

–¿Entonces se encendió solo?–Pregunto Hill.

–¿Qué nivel de energía tenemos?–Pregunto Fury.

–En aumento, no pudo detenerlo y evacuamos–Contesto Coulson.

–¿Cuánto tardará la evacuación?–Pregunto Nick Fury.

–El campo se vaciara en una media Hora–Contesto Phillp. (No sé si se escribe así ).

–Tarden menos–Comento/ordeno Fury.

–Señor tal vez sea inútil evacuar–Dijo Hill.

–¿Les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas?–Pregunto Fury.

-Si no controlamos la energía de Tesseracto, quizá no haya una distancia minima de seguridad-Contesto Hill.

-Asegúrate de que transporten todos los prototipos de la fase 2-Ordeno Fury.

-Señor no cree que nuestra prioridad debería ser...

-Agente Hill, hasta que este mundo deje de existir, todo seguirá normal-La vio fijamente-Quiero que vacíen el nivel inferior y lleven toda pieza de la fase 2 lejos de aquí.

-Si señor-Empieza a caminar, se detiene en medio de dos guardias-Síganme.

Nick Fury camina un poco-¿Que pasa aquí doctor?

Selvig voltea y camina hacia el-Director

-¿Sabemos algo con certeza?

-El Tesseracto se esta portando mal.

-¿Se supone que debo reírme?

-No, esto no es gracioso, el Tesseracto no solo esta activo, ella... Se esta manifestando

-¿Y ya apago todo?

-Es una fuente de energía, todo lo que apago lo enciende de inmediato, si alcanza el máximo nivel...

-Nos preparamos para esto, controlar energía del espacio

-No tenemos con que controlarla, mis cálculos todavía no están completos y ella esta causando interferencia, radiación, nada grave, rayos gamma a niveles tenues

-Eso puede ser grave, ¿Dónde esta el Agente Barton?

-El Halcón-Apunta hacia arriba- Jamás sale de su nido.

Desde un comunicador- Agente Barton repórtese

El "halcón" baja de su "Nido".

-Barton te di esta misión para que supervisaras las cosas de cerca.

-Señor, veo mejor a distancia

-¿Haz visto algo que pudiera haber encendido el cubo?

-Doctor aumenta otra vez-Dijo una mujer (Sorry, no me se su ocupación)

-Nada sospechoso y Selvig es honesto no ha contactado a nadie-Dirige su vista a el un momento y luego ve hacia Fury de nuevo- Si le hicieron algo, no fue de este lado Señor.

-¿De este lado?

-Si, según entiendo el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio, ¿Cierto?, y se abre de ambos lados.

-Aun no...

De repente el Tesseracto empieza a brillar, disparando rayos azules, se sienten temblores por las instalaciones, y se abre un portal. Cuando todo se calma, en el lugar del portal, se encuentra Loki.

Hola!!!

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya aparece Loki!

Poco a poco voy contando cosas de los Smith.

En el siguiente cap, la pelea, si se le puede nombrar así, Tal vez, algún flashback...

Dejen sus sugerencias en los comentarios :3

Adios Cachorros!!!


	9. ¿Kid?

Pov Normal

Después de una pelea (Me da flojera escribir esta pelea, si se le puede nombrar así).

-Por favor no, aun lo necesito-Dijo Loki.

-Esto no tiene porque complicarse mas-Comento Fury.

-Por supuesto que si, no esperaba menos después de lo que hice, me llamo Loki y vengo de Asgard y en mi descansa un glorioso propósito

-Loki, hermano de Thor...-Comento Selvig con aire pensativo.

-No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo

-Un insecto no esta en conflicto con una bota

-¿Tu plan, entonces es aplastarnos?

-Les traigo noticias dichosas, sobre un mundo libre al fin

-¿Libre de que?

-Libertas, la libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia y cuando así lo acepten su corazón-Apunta a Selvig- Conocerá la paz

-Si cuando dices paz, siento que te refieres a lo contrario

-Señor, el director Fury nos distrae, van a hacer volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas, el piensa enterrarnos

-Justo como a los faraones

-Tiene razón, el portal se colapsa sobre si mismo, en 2 minutos se elevara a niveles críticos

Loki ve hacia Clint- Dispara

Clint obedece, dispara a Fury, y este cae al suelo soltando el maletín que tiene dentro el Tesseracto. Barton lo recoge.

-Necesito estos Vehículos

-¿Quien es...?

-No me informaron

Desde el comunicador- Hill, ¿esta escuchándome?, Barton nos traiciono.

Luego empieza una persecución (Me da pereza escribirla).

-Evacuamos a todos Señor, salga de hay

La persecución continua.

-Director, Director Fury responda

-El Tesseracto esta en manos enemigas, tengo hombres heridos, ¿Hill?

-Aun hay hombres enterrados, no se cuantos sobrevivieron.

-Suena la Alarma general, todo aquel que no este en labores de rescate tiene que buscar el maletín.

-Entendido

-Coulson vuelve a la base, es una amenaza nivel 7, a partir de ahora esto es una guerra

-¿Que hacemos?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Bianca estaba arreglando su nuevo traje, y recordaba cosas que ocurrieron el año anterior.

\--Flashback--

Todo era un caos en la Stark expo, mucha gente huia de aquellos androides asesinos, entre ella, su padre y su tío, estaban disparándoles a los androides. Shiar (Bianca) se encargaba de ayudar a la gente a evacuar, cuando ve a un niño con la mascara de iron man, un droide le quería disparar pero su padre llego rápido, disparo y le dijo buen trabajo niño, haciéndole creer al niño que el había disparado.

Bianca viendo que no había tanta gente cerca de los androides, se acerco al niño.

-Hola...

El niño volteo a verla con curiosidad, Shiar toco dos veces sus gafas especiales, y estas desaparecieron junto con sus orejas de lobo, dejando ver su cara.

-¿Con quien viniste?-Pregunto Bianca.

-Con mis tíos (Cabe decir que no tengo idea a que edad murieron sus padres, así que supondré que vive con sus tíos)

-¿Vamos a buscarlos?, por cierto, soy Bianca Stark

-Si por favor, oh, yo soy Peter Parker- Y Peter se quito el casco, dejando ver su rostro, cabello castaño como el de Bia, tal vez un poco mas claro o mas oscuro, ojos marrones, una cara bastante inocente.

Bianca dejo de flotar, ella era dos centímetros mas alta que Pete, Bia vio en sus ojos algo, ese algo despertó un sentimiento de querer proteger a Pete, mientras ellos caminaban, la armadura de Shiar desapareció, dejando a lugar, a un vestido negro con destalles plateados.

Peter le estaba platicando de temas que le gustaban, y como eran en su mayoría temas científicos y de tecnología, ambos platicaban bastante entretenidos claro, Bia tenia que tener un guante de su traje, para dispararle a los droides.

Luego de una caminata.

-Peter!!

Lo llamaron sus tíos, lo abrazaron efusivamente, hasta que notaron a la hija de Tony Stark.

-Ella me trajo aquí

-Oh, en ese caso, muchas gracias Señorita Stark

-No fue un problema, llámenme Bianca, en fin, me tengo que retirar

-¿Te tienes que retirar?

-Lo siento Pete

Peter la abraza, esta corresponde.

-Nos veremos luego Pete

Y mientras Ben Parker se llevaba a Pete, May le pregunto a Shiar.

-¿Como lo lograras encontrarnos?

-Soy la hija de Tony Stark-Contesto como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

\--Fin del Flashback--

Y Bianca no había roto la promesa, ella consiguió descubrir donde vive su hermanito, por que si, Peter Parker sera su hermano, en todo menos de sangre, desde que vio ese algo en sus ojos, que la impulsaban a querer cuidarlo. Les dejaba algo de dinero para que pudieran comer mejor, cuando fue el cumpleaños de Pete, ella dejo un regalo, May y Ben le dejaron entrar obviamente, firmado con las iniciales B. S. .Y el sabría que era ella.


	10. Black Widow

Pov Normal

Se puede apreciar un tren saliendo de un edificio en mal estado. Dentro hay cuatro personas en el tercer piso, Una de las personas es una mujer pelirroja, usando un vestido Negro ajustado.

Un hombre (Al que nombraremos Tipo 1), avanza hacia la mujer y le da un golpe.

Un viejo habla–Я не так хотел провести вечер (Así no es como quería pasar la velada).

El viejo de estatura media, cabello gris, cara arrugada, vestido de negro, y los dos hombres (Tipos 1 y 2) también viste de negro.

La pelirroja Contesto–Я знаю, как ты хотел провести вечер. Поверьте мне, это лучше. (Yo sé como querías pasar la velada. Créeme, esto es mejor).

Viejo– На кого ты работаешь, на Лерментова, верно? (¿Para quien trabajas?, Para Lermentov, ¿Cierto?).

–La vio un momento– Вы думаете ... нам это нужно ... чтобы перевезти груз? (¿Acaso Cree... Qué lo necesitamos... Para mover el cargamento?).

Mientras el viejo hablaba, el que había golpeado a la pelirroja, Iba inclinando la silla de la misma a un agujero.

Natasha–Я думал, что генерал Салагуб отвечал за экспорт(Creí que el general Salagub estaba a cargo de las exportaciones).

Viejo–Салагуб, Коллекционер, Экран. Ваша устаревшая информация выдает вас, знаменитая Черная Вдова. В конце концов, это просто еще одно красивое лицо (Salagub, Un recolector, Una Pantalla. Tu información obsoleta te traiciona, La famosa Black Widow. Al final resulta ser solo otra cara bonita).

Natasha viendo fijamente al viejo–Ты правда думаешь, что я симпатичная? (¿Enserio crees que soy bonita?).

–Скажи Лерментову, что нам это не нужно ... Продавать танки (Dile a Lermentov que no lo necesitamos... Para vender los tanques)–El vejete camina hacia una mesa con herramientas–Скажи ему, что его нет. Хотя ... (Dile que está fuera. Aunque...)–Selecciona unas pinzas, y dice en Español– Tal vez sea mejor que lo anotes.

En eso, suena un teléfono, el tipo que no hacía Nada, saco el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto.

–Алло?(¿Hola?)–Ve a su jefe–это для нее(Es para ella).

El viejo suelta las pinzas en la mesa y agarra el móvil.

–Слушай внимательно... (Escuché con atención...).

–Se que encuentra en el 114 de Silenci Plaze, Tercer piso, tenemos un Azz exactamente a 13 kilómetros, dele el teléfono a la dama o hare volar toda la cuadra antes de que llegue al vestíbulo.–Lo interrumpe Coulson además de amenazarlo.

El viejo se acerca a Natasha y le pone el teléfono al oído, ella pega su cabeza al móvil, quedando el teléfono sostenido en su cuello.

–Necesitamos que vengas.

–¿Estas loco?, Estoy trabajando.

–Esto es prioridad.

–Estoy en la mitad de un interrogatorio, está bestia está dándome lo que quiero.

–Yo no... Estoy dándole nada–Nat lo ve con cara de "No interrumpas".

–Oye no tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

–Natasha–Se enfoca a Coulson en las instalaciones– La vida de Barton y tu ahijada peligran–La pelirroja abrió los ojos levemente con sorpresa.

Nat totalmente sería– Te pondré en espera.

Entonces el viejo le quitó el móvil y en ese mismo instante, Natasha le pego en la parte baja haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y se levantó al momento. El tipo 2 intento pegarle, pero esta

~~~~~~En otro lugar~~~~~~~

Se podía apreciar a una castaña corriendo en un bosque mientras sonaba una canción un tanto de película de terror (De las buenas)

–Lalananalalana

Cuando se topó a un castaño dos centímetros más bajo que ella, está le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando.

–Pequeños niños, perfectos para traumar...

Conforme caminaban, estos iban creciendo, mientras que el bosque desaparecía y mostraba escenas de los niños creciendo juntos pero separados, hasta que los niños frenaron justo en una escena de la cual, se oía algo...

–Noo!! Peter!!, Loki!!!

–No me quiero ir hermanita, papá

–Recuerdame princesa, yo sé que volveremos a estar juntos...

Bianca despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba en su armadura.

–Señorita ¿está bien?–Pregunto Alpha.

Entonces Natasha agarro una cadena y ato al vejete de un pie y lo dejo colgando, ella recogió el teléfono del piso y agarro sus tacones, mientras caminaba.

–¿Donde esta Barton Ahora?, ¿Bia está con Tony verdad?

–No sabemos, y si ella está con el.

–¿Pero esta vivo?, Luego hablo con Bianca.

–Creemos que sí, te daré toda la información cuando regreses, pero antes tienes que charlar con el tipo enorme.

– Coulson recuerda que Stark padre confía en mí tanto como confiaba en Iván.

–Yo voy con los Stark... Tu con el fortachón.

Nat se asustó un momento.


	11. Especial: Feliz navidad Natasha

Este Mini-especial es canon a la historia principal, ya que ocurre antes de que comience la historia. Dicho esto, disfruten.

Pov Normal

En una casa de dos pisos, nos encontramos con una pelirroja corriendo por su habitación.

–¿Que vestido uso?¿El azul o el rojo?

Pov Nat

Tengo que ir presentable hoy, ya que los Smith van a realizar una fiesta navideña, necesito ir presenta...

–Alguien toca la puerta–.

Uh, ¿Quién será?–Abre la puerta–.

–¡¡Sorpresa Peli!!–Me grito Selene Smith, mi mejor amiga y maestra en Shield.

–Oh!, Selene pasa–La hice pasar y le ofrecí un té.

–Gracias–Le da un sorbo a su té.–Aunque no venia a eso–Comento.

–¿Entonces?–Me dio curiosidad.

–Ten–Me extendió una caja de color café con dorado.–Quiero que uses eso en la fiesta–Me ordeno.

–Esta bien–Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que batallar con la ropa.

–Bien ya me tengo que ir, Feliz navidad Natasha–Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Cerré y subí a mi cuarto para ver qué era lo que me regaló.

Wow, el vestido y los zapatos son hermosos.

Un vestido verde de corte princesa con una fina capa de encaje color plateado y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

A veces me preguntó cómo ella sabe mis tallas exactas, es fantástico este outfit. Espero que le guste mi regalo.

¡Feliz Navidad Cachorros!


	12. ¡Hey Doctor!

Pov Normal

Se podía apreciar un lugar con varias casas y cabañas hechas de madera.

Una niña corría entre la gente, parecía preocupada, subió unas escaleras, ve en dirección a una señora que en cuanto camino hacia ella, se muestra a un hombre de cabellos negros, la niña estaba discutiendo con la señora.

El hombre guardo algo en sus bolsillos, entonces se acercó a ambas y les pidió que se calmaran, le pregunto a la pequeña si tenía a algún conocido enfermo está le dijo que si.

Mientras se puede observar una cabaña, la niña corre hacia adentro junto con el hombre, una vez adentro,la pequeña seguía corriendo y sale por la ventana, el hombre se quedó adentro sorprendido.

–...Antes siempre pide el pago Banner–Se dijo así mismo. A sus espaldas podemos notar a una pelirroja, que se detiene y habla.

–Doctor, para alguien que trata de evitar el estrés, se mudó a un lugar que es poco relajante–Dijo la pelirroja mientras daba unos pasos y siendo observada por el ahora identificado como Banner.

–Evitar el estrés no es el secreto–Contesto mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso y se acercaba a ella.

–¿Y cuál es?¿Robar?

–Estamos en los límites de la ciudad y eh... Supongo que estamos rodeados.

–No hay nadie mas–Le contesto mientras se quitaba su Chal.

–¿Y su pequeña actriz?¿A esa edad inician?

–Yo sí

–¿Quién es usted?

–Natasha Romanoff

–¿Quieres asesinarme espía Romanoff?, Porque no es algo conveniente para todos.

–No,no,no, claro que no, vengo de parte de Shield.

–¿Shield, eh?¿Cómo dieron conmigo?

–Nunca lo perdimos de vista, mantuvimos distancia y también mantuvimos lejos a varios grupos interesados.

–¿Porque?

–Parece que Fury Confía en usted, necesitamos que venga.

–¿Y si digo que no?

–Lo convenceré

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada–¿Qué pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no?

–Lleva más de un año sin un incidente, no va a romper esa racha, ¿O si?–Respondio mientras ambos caminaron unos pasos.

–Pero no siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

–Doctor, hablamos de una posible catástrofe Global.

Se ríe muy brevemente–Eso es justo lo que trato de evitar.

Saca su teléfono y le enseña una foto–Este es el tesseracto y tiene la energía para desaparecer el planeta.

Unos segundos de silencio.

–¿Pero Fury que espera que haga?¿Tragarlo?

–Quiere que lo encuentres, porque lo robaron, emite una radiación gamma demasiado débil, Doctor. Para rastrearla, nadie conoce los rayos gamma tanto como usted, si lo hubiera lo dejaría en paz–Dijo Natasha, «Quizás Bianca podría, pero no las comprende ni en un 25%, según Tony».

–¿Y Fury no está buscando al monstruo?

–No fue lo que me dijo.

–¿Y el te dice todo?

–Hable con Fury, necesita su ayuda

–Me necesita en una jaula.

–Nadie quiere ponerlo en una jaula

–¡DEJE DE DECIR MENTIRAS!

Al instante, Natasha saca su pistola y le apunta con rapidez, luego de que Bruce se disculpara por gritarle, hablaron unos minutos más.

~~~~~~~Con Bianca~~~~~~

Pov Bianca

Ahora que lo pienso, me he sentido algo extraña estos días, como si mi alma estuviera corriendo, buscando a alguien.

Según las notas de papá Jack, cuando yo sintiese eso, mi compañero de alma estaría cerca...

Al momento en que sientas un tirón, como si alguien te estuviera llamando, significa que tu compañero de alma estará se cerca, hija mía, no te sorprendas si es mayor que tu, aunque si es alguien que te quiere matar, pégale como solo una mujer sabe...

Lo cual voy a hacer, solo necesito seguir mejorando a mi querida Alpha.

¿Quizás debería de instalarle un bate de béisbol?


	13. El traseDigo Capitán

Pov Normal

Se puede apreciar un lugar con un ring de boxeo en el centro y a su alrededor varias cosas.

Enfrente de un saco de Boxeo, se encuentra un hombre musculoso, de cabello rubio, viste una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color arena oscura, (ni se si existe ese color), y unos zapatos negros.

El hombre en cuestión está recordando varias cosas sucedidas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras golpea con fuerza el saco, hasta que termina mandándolo a volar y rompiendolo en el proceso, se seca el sudor, y se acerca a al piso dónde hay varios sacos, agarra uno y lo cuelga.

Entonces empieza a golpearlo de nuevo, pero en la puerta se puede observar a Nick Fury, cuando esté decide hablar:

–¿No puedes dormir?–El hombre Rubio frena unos segundos para contestar.

–Dormí 70 años señor, ya fue suficiente–Y sigue golpeando el saco.

–Deberías estar afuera, celebrando, conociendo el mundo Capitán, o debería decir, Steve.

El ahora identificado como Steve, lo ve unos segundos y camina hacia una banca y se empieza a quitar la venda de la mano derecha, con Fury tras de el.

–Cuando caí al agua, el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar me dijeron que ganamos–Se quita la venda izquierda– Nadie me dijo lo que perdimos.

–Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros–Comento Fury mientras sostenía una carpeta, la cuál fue vista por el capitán.

–¿Me tiene una misión señor?

–Asi es.

–¿Quiere regresarme al mundo?

–Quiero salvarlo–Le tiende la carpeta abierta, mientras Steve miro hacia la carpeta.

Al ver la insistente mirada de Fury, agarro la carpeta y se podía apreciar una foto del tesseracto e información, y se sienta.

–El arma secreta de Hydra–Siguio viendo, mientras Fury hablaba.

–Howard Stark y Frank Smith lo rescataron del océano cuando salieron a buscarte, Howard pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que con el tesseracto se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Nuestro mundo lo necesita urgentemente.–Comento Fury.

–¿Que opinaba el señor Frank?

Fury se vio algo incomodo pero contesto.

–Segun lo que me llegó a comentar Jack Smith, su hijo, era muy cerrado de mente.

Aunque Steve tenía curiosidad sobre los Smith, no pregunto más sobre ese asunto.

–¿Y quién lo robo señor?

–Se llama Loki, que no es de por aquí, si estás dispuesto tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces.

–A estás alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme.

–Te apuesto que ni es verdad, hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento–Dijo Fury mientras Steve levanto sus cosas y se iba a su departamento.–¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre el tesseracto que nos pueda ser útil?

–Estaba mejor en el océano.

Narra una persona misteriosa

–¿Solo necesito aguantar unos años, mis señoras?

–Si, necesitamos evitar que ese futuro suceda, por el bien de ella.

–Esperemos que funcione, aunque, ¿No la dejaremos con traumas?

–No

–Eso espero

Tony, cuídala muchísimo, por favor...


	14. ¿Porque me siento extraña?

Pov Normal

~Horas antes de que el Agente Coulson llegara a la Torre Stark~

Aparece Ironman Terminando unos ajustes a un tanque, cuando acaba sube a la superficie y se dirije volando hacia su casa.

–Todo está listo de mi lado, el resto te toca a ti.

–¿Desconectaste las líneas de transmisión?–Podemos observar que está hablando con Pepper mediante una videollamada–¿Estamos fuera de la red?.

–La Torre Stark se convertirá pronto en un faro de energía que se sustentará solo.

–Bueno, Suponiendo que el refleracto funcione y tome el control.

–Suponiendo–Tony esta en frente de la torre–Enciendela.

Pepper se retiró un segundo y encendio una torre, de abajo hacia arriba y finalmente salieron las palabras STARK con luces azules.

–¿Cómo se ve?

–Como la navidad, pero con algo más... Mío.

–Extenderemos la campaña de Concientización y llamaremos a la prensa, mañana viajo a Tizia para ver la zona para los tres nuevos edificios.

–Pepper, no hechos a perder el momento, disfrútalo.

–Regresa y lo haré.

«¿Deberia recordarles que escucho todo gracias a mi odio?»Pensó Bianca.

Mientras Tony camina su armadura va desapareciendo por el suelo.

–Señor el agente Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D está en línea.

Ignorando sobre quién le estaba llamando.

–No he llegado–Sigue caminando mientras su armadura desaparecía–Mas bien estoy afuera.

–Señor temo que insiste.

–No te intimides Jarvis, tengo una cita, y por cierto llama a Bianca.

Suena un teléfono, luego de 2 minutos apareció Bianca.

–Papa ¿Que pasó?

–¿Y eso que llegaste rápido?

–Oh, es que una de las cosas que había en la caja era un maletín que contenía una laptop que tenía varios proyectos entre ellos una I.A., la cual instale a mi taller y Jarvis le aviso a Alpha.

Enserio esta niña aprende rápido.

–Cierto, ¿Que te parece la Torre?

–Solo diré que eres EL Stark, y no me sorprende que hayas hecho esto.

–Y estoy de acuerdo con ella–Se ve a Pepper observando unos Hologramas–Los niveles siguen constantes, eso creo.

–Ah, Claro que sí, yo estuve involucrado en eso, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Que se siente ser un genio?.

–Bueno, no tengo forma de saberlo, ¿O si?

–¿De que hablas?, todo esto fue idea tuya.

«Me voy a tapar los oídos por si acaso, no necesito escuchar sus coqueteos ahora, otro día no me quejaría»Pensó Bianca mientras se tapaba los oídos.

–No, Todo esto vino de aquí–Dijo Pepper señalando el "corazón" de Tony.

–Date más crédito, por favor, la torre Stark es tu idea, date al menos el 12% del crédito.

–¿12%?

–Yo mencioné los...

Pepper y Tony discutían mientras que Bianca seguía con los oídos tapados, hasta que...

–Señor mis protocolos fueron desactivados.

Bianca uso su olfato–¿El agente Coulson?–Se Pregunto en voz alta.

Se escucha la voz de Coulson–Exacto Mini Stark, Tenemos que hablar Sr.Stark–Tony hace una broma y Peps se ríe.

–Es urgente–Tony le cuelga, pero se abre el elevador y de el sale el agente.

–Seguridad violada–Señala a Pepper–Es tu culpa.

Ahora que Bia libero a sus orejas, estaba pensando en ayudar a mejorar la seguridad de la torre.

–Señor Stark.

–Phill, ¡Hola! Pasa.

–¿Phill?

–No me quedaré

–Su nombre de pila es agente.

«Papa está celoso jeje, no me río en voz alta porque luego es capaz de vengarse»Penso Bia.

–Pasa estamos celebrando.

–Por eso es que no se quedará–Murmuro el padre de Bia algo bajito.

–Lee estos documentos–Le tiende una carpeta a Tony.

–Odio que me entreguen cosas.

–Esta bien porque de hecho a mí me encantan–Le entrega su copa a Phill–Asi que cambiemos.

En ese intercambio Tony puso una cara, que cambio porque Pepps le quitó su copa y le entrego la carpeta a Tony.

–Gracias

–Las hora oficiales de consulta son debes en cuando los jueves de ocho a cinco.

«Si, definitivamente está celoso, me preguntó cómo lo calmara mamá, saben que, mejor no, no quiero saber»Penso Shiar algo contrariada.

–Esta bien, no es una consulta.

–¿Es algo sobre los vengadores?, De eso no se nada en lo absoluto.

Tony bufo antes de contestar–La iniciativa Vengadores fue eliminada según creí, además no califique.

–Yo también pensaba eso, y yo si califique–Agrego Bia con calma.

–Ni de eso sabía.

–Al parecer soy voluble, también soberbio, no trabajo en equipo.

–Yo todo lo contrario–Volvio a comentar Bianca.

–Eso si lo sabía.

–Esto va más allá de un perfil de personalidad.

El Genio murmuró una cosa antes de alzar la voz–Señorita Potts–La llamo con la mano–¿Viene un segundo?

–Vuelvo en un minuto–Murmuro Pepper a Coulson.

–¿Que no era este nuestro momento privado?

–Es mi 12% del momento–Bromeo Potts, se sonrieron unos segundos–Esto parece ser serio y Phill se ve agitado.

–¿Cómo sabes que es el?¿Porque le dices Phill?

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–Esto es–Proyecta la información hacia "afuera" y se aprecia información y videos de Hulk y el capitan América–Esto.

Pepper luce sorprendida–Tomare ese jet a Tizia está noche.

–Mañana

–Tienes mucha tarea, tienes muchísima tarea.

–¿Y si no la tuviera?

–¿Si no la tuvieras?

–Si

–¿Hablas de cuando termines?, Bueno–Se acerca al oído de Tony y le susurra cosas.

Bianca con sus oídos tapados, se acercó a la zona donde se encontraba la información de Loki. Mientras que Coulson lucía incómodo.

–Señorita, ¿Que sucede?–Pregunto Alpha por el broche que tenía en su lado derecho.

–No lo sé, ¿Por qué me siento Extraña?

Pepper se separó de Tony.

–Me parece muy bien–Y recibe un beso de su novia.

–Trabaja duro–Se dirige a Coulson–De casualidad no pasas por la guardia.

–Yo la llevo–Y se para junto a Bianca y ambos observan las imágenes e información del Tesseracto y de Loki.


	15. Especial: En el pasado

Pov Normal

Anthony Stark hoy cumple 5 años, sus padres no le iban a realizar una fiesta, así que se encontraba aburrido. El ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, y quería golpearse la cabeza para quitarse el aburrimiento mismo, hasta que su mamá le llamo.

–Hijo mío, baja para que saludes a Unos amigos nuestros y sus hijos.

El bajo, de todos modos se distraería un rato, así que nada pierde.

–El es Frank Smith y su esposa, Amy (Antes Evans)–Los mencionados lo saludaron.

La mujer era de cabellos negros y unos ojos Café muy oscuro, su rostro era aristocrático; el hombre tiene el cabello de color castaño claro, ojos de un peculiar tono de café que parecían miel y da un aire de inteligencia digna de los dioses.

–Mucho gusto Ahijado, el es nuestro hijo, Jack–El hijo en cuestión, parecía un equilibrio entre sus padres: Ojos color miel, Cabello café oscuro, sus rasgos le recordaban a los licántropos.

Después de que analizó a la primer familia, sus ojos brincaron a la segunda.

–Y ellos son Rebeca Rider y su marido, Matthew (Antes White).–Ahora se presentaron los nombrados.

Un hombre de cabellos color chocolate amargo, ojos verde opaco, daba la impresión de ser alguien Poderoso. La mujer era pelirroja, ojos azules que recordaban al mar, era por mucho la más diferente de los invitados, tenías la sensación de que era una persona muy alegre y divertida pero también de tener cuando se enoja.

–Mucho gusto–Regreso el saludo.

Le señalaron a la niña, y la única que faltaba por presentarse–Ella es Selene.

La niña, al igual que Jack, era una mezcla de ambos padres: mismo cabello que su padre, ojos verde Esmeralda, en cierta manera le recordaba a la imagenes que había visto sobre Poseidón, Jack le recordaba más a Atenea; si alguien pidiese su opinión.

–¿Porque no van a arriba y platican?

Tony asintió y los guío hacia la biblioteca, mientras caminaban tenía la impresión de que ellos serían muy importantes en su vida.

Vaya que no se equivocó.

Espero que les allá gustado este especial, no quería dejarles sin capitulo, les dejé pistas de la Asendencia de los Smith.

Adiós Cachorros!!


	16. Steve y Bruce

Pov Normal

~~~~~~~En el presente~~~~~~~

Se ve a un avión gris dirigiéndose ha un barco, cuando va aterrizando, Natasha se dirige hacia el mismo, del cual Sale Coulson y el Capitan.

–El equipaje del Capitan–Les dijo a los trabajadores. Cuando Natasha se unió a ellos.

–Agente Romanoff, el Capitán Rogers.

–Un placer–Saludo Steve.

–Hola–Le contesto, después se giro hacia Coulson–Te necesitan en el puente, van a iniciar la búsqueda.

–Haya nos vemos–Se despidió.

Natasha camina junto con Steve–Todos aquí hablaban de ti cuando te sacaron del hielo, creí que le daría un ataque a Coulson, ¿Ya te dio sus tarjetas del Capitán América para firmar?

Rogers sonríe–¿Tarjeta?

–Son Clásicas, su mayor orgullo.

Mientras caminaban pudieron observar a un Bruce con cara de perdido.

–Doctor Banner.

Bruce los nota, el capitán extiende su mano–Ah sí, hola–Estrecha la mano ofrecida.

–Dijeron que Usted también vendría.

–Dicen que usted puede Hallar el cubo.

–«Tambien pueden lograrlo los Stark, en especial Bianca»–Pensó Nat.

–¿Es lo único que han dicho de mi?

–Es lo único que me importa.

Se quedaron en silencio, el cual Bruce decidió romper–Esto debe parecerle extraño.–Y observaron a su alrededor.

–Pues creo que me es más familiar.

–Caballeros, es mejor no permanecer afuera, si es que quieren seguir respirando.

–A todo el personal, prepárense para el despegue–Y en eso se empiezan a abrir unas compuertas.

–¿Esto es un submarino?

–¿Enserio quieren sumergirme en una cabina de metal presurizada?

Natasha solo los observa mientras ellos se acercan a la orilla, y ven como los motores se elevan y se tambalean.

–No, no, esto es mucho peor–Dijo Bruce mientras los trabajadores aseguraban todo.

La viuda negra guiaba a ambos hombres hacia una sala llena de computadoras y personas trabajando con ellas, Steve ve todo con curiosidad y Bruce se ve como un animal encerrado.

–Todos los motores operando, protocolo de emergencia de S.H.I.E.L.D 193.6 en vigor, estamos listos señor.

–Perfecto, desaparezcamos.

–Activen paneles de reflectoreflección

Y la nave desapareció en el cielo. Fury se gira hacia el Capitán y Hulk–Caballeros.

Entonces Steve se acerca a Fury y le entrega unos billetes, este le asiente y sigue caminando al igual que Capitaleta, Maria lo ve unos segundos.

Nick le habla a Bruce–Doctor gracias por venir–y le estrecha la mano.

–Graciad por su gentileza y, am, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

–Cuando el tesseracto regresé a nosotros, si.

–¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?

–Accedimos a todas las cámaras disponibles en el planeta, celulares, laptops, si está conectado a un satélite lo podremos monitorear.–Contesto Coulson, aunque pensó para si–«Donde no pudimos acceder fue a la tecnología Stark y la Smith, sin duda obra de Anthony y Bianca».

–No los encontraremos a tiempo–Dijo Natasha que estaba agachada al lado de una computadora con los datos de Clint Barton.

–Hay que reducir la busqueda–Hacia Fury–Digame, ¿Cuantos espectrometros puede conseguir?.

–¿Cúantos existen?

–Llamen a todos los laboratorios, que suban los espectrometros al techo y los calibren para rayos Gamma, formularé un algoritmo básico de reconocimiento de emisiones, eso descartara algunos lugares, ¿Dónde me pondrán a trabajar?.

––Agente Romanoff, ¿Puede llevar al Doctor Banner a su laboratorio?

–Le encantara Doc, tenemos todos los juguetes.

En otro lugar...

–Como me duele el corazón, si mis sospechas son correctas, alguien recibirá una páliza con la chancla.

Con Loki...

–No se por que, pero siento ganas de huir de una niña, soy un dios, no debería preocuparme, ¿verdad?.

[No estoy muerta :3

Tardaré en subir capitulos en esta historia, pero no la cancelaré, lamento lo corto del cap, los siguientes puede que resuma un poco, para avanzar más rápido]


	17. Localizando a Loki

Pov normal

Se observan a unos trabajadores corriendo de halla para acá.

–Ponganlo por ahí–Refiriéndose a unas máquinas–¿Cómo es que obtienen tanto personal?

–Shield se ha hecho muchos enemigos Doctor Selvig–Contesto Clint y le mostró en una tablet mientras pregunta–¿Esto es lo que necesita?

–Si, Iridio lo encuentras en meteoritos, formas antiprotones, muy difícil de conseguir.

–Menos si Shield está enterado.

–Ni yo tenía idea–Se gira y ve a Loki–Hola, el tesseracto es más que conocimiento, me ha enseñado tanto, es la verdad.

–Lo se, ¿Qué te enseño a ti, agente Barton?

–Mi siguiente objetivo.

–Dime que necesitas.

–Necesito una distracción y un ojo.

Mientras tanto, con Shield...

Coulson al lado de Steve–Bueno, si no es mucha molestia...

–No, no, está bien.

–Edicion limitada, pase años buscando el juego completo, casi nuevas, están ligeramente descoloridas.

–Tenemos algo, 67% compatible, ya subió a 79%

–¿Dónde está?

–Stuttgart, Alemania en el 28 de Juny extrazen y no está tratando de ocultarse.

–Capitan, su turno.

Stuttgart, Alemania

Se ven a distintas personas platicando y tomando, todas vestían de manera elegante.

En la momentánea base de Shield, el capitán camina hacia su traje.

Regresando al edificio, alguien se deshace de dos guardias, luego vemos a los ayudantes de Loki y a Clint cerca de un panel de seguridad, mientras qué dicho dios caminaba con tranquilidad dentro de aquel edificio bajando las escaleras con rapidez y elegancia.

Después golpea a un hombre, agarra a otro del cuello, ayuda a Clint y siembra caos y terror, aparece su armadura de dios.

–Arrodillense ante mi, de rodillas–Golpea el piso con su bastón–¡Ya!

Todos obedecieron rápidamente, sacándole una sonrisa–¿No es esto más simple?¿No es este su estado natural?, La verdad de que la humanidad no quiere hablar, de que anhelan ser sometidos, el seductor encanto de la libertad, despojar de dicha sus vidas con su pelea interminable por el poder, por identidad, fueron creados para ser gobernados, al final siempre se arrodillarán.

Un viejo se levantó.

–No ante hombres como tú.

–ja, no hay hombres iguales a mi.

–Los tiranos siempre van a existir.

–Escuchen al anciano por favor, que sirva de ejemplo–Lanzo un rato azul hacia el viejo, el cuál fue devuelto hacía Loki gracias a cierto escudo, que pertenece a el capitán.

–Sabes, la última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demás, y terminamos en total desacuerdo.

–El soldado que viene de otro tiempo...

–Y a ti ya no te queda nada–Arriba de el de encuentra una nave.

–Loki suelta el arma y entrégate–Empezo una pelea entre el capitán y el dios mentiroso.

–De rodillas.

–Hoy no.

–Esta en todas partes–Dijo una Natasha algo preocupada.

–Agente Romanoff/Madrina, ¿Nos extraño?

Suena una música bien perrona y del cielo salen dos armaduras, una de color rojo y amarillo y la otra parecía más un traje, aunque no menos resistente, de color blanco, negro y verde.

La primera lanza un rayo que golpea a Loki y ambos aterrizan de manera bien epica, mientras sacan armas que apuntan al mentiroso.

–Es tu turno cuernitos–Loki desaparece su armadura y queda vestido con su traje normal mientras levanta ambas manos, aunque olfatea un poco en dirección a la persona de la segunda armadura y se le queda viendo unos momentos, antes de desviar su mirada hacia los dos adultos, rogando en su mente que el calor en sus mejillas desaparecezca.

–Buena Decisión–Ambos desactivan sus armás. La que parece más jóven se coloca cerca de su padre para evitar ver al dios mentiroso.

Hola cachorros!!

No estoy muerta, y está historia no está en hiatus, cancelada o algo asi.

Simplemente he estado muy ocupada, cualquier duda, ir a la sección de nominaciones, avisos y más.

Cualquier cosa, mirad por hay.

Adiós!!!


	18. Una linda reunión

Pov normal

–Señor Stark, señorita

–Capitan–Contestaron ambos Stark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bianca y Loki Iban en un Quinjet directo al Helicarrier.

–¿Ya dijo algo?

–Nada señor–Contesto Nat.

–Solo traiganlo, tenemos poco tiempo.

El capitán se acercó un poco a Tony.

–No me agrada–Dijo en voz baja.

–¿Que?¿Que el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?–«_Puede que Bianca haya influido un poco en eso..._».

–A mí no me pareció tan sencillo, no combatió con todo su poder.

–«_No, no lo hizo_»–Pensó Bia mientras vigilaba a Loki y escuchaba la conversación.

–Nnn ¿Y qué? Tu eres bastante fuerte... para tu edad–mira al capitán–¿Que haces?¿Pilates?

–¿Qué?

–Es un ejercicio, te perdiste varías cosas en... tus años como Capitaleta–se ven por unos segundos.

Bianca sintió que Loki entro a su mente.

–«Parece haber una tensión entre ellos»

–«Ya se verdad»

Ambos sonrieron levemente. El dios se salió de su mente.

–Fury nunca mencionó tu ayuda.

–Si, hay cosas que Fury no te dice.

Suenan muchos truenos.

–¿Y esto de dónde viene?

Muchos más truenos, Loki se ve un poco alterado.

–¿Qué te pasa?¿Te dan miedo los rayos?

–No me hace muy feliz lo que viene.

Una persona aterriza sobre el Quinjet provocando que este tiemble, la luz de un rayo ilumina el techo por un instante, mostrando a un hombre de cabellos rubios con un traje parecido al de Loki junto con una capa roja.

Tony se pone su casco, Bianca activa la suya **(Después publicaré por instagram el diseño de la armadura/traje de Bianca)** y el primero abre la trampilla.

–¿Qué haces?

El hombre rubio se paró en la trampilla, escaneó a todos con la mirada, la cuál casi posa en Bia de no ser porque el dios de las mentiras tosió un poco, entonces el rubio golpea con su martillo a Ironman mandándolo al piso del Quinjet, agarró a Loki del cuello y se fueron volando entre la tormenta.

Tony se levanta, Bia parpadeo sorprendida antes de recuperar su semblante habitual (calmada) y Natasha está en shock.

–Y ahora este otro

–¡¿Es otro asgardiano?!

–Si, el hermano de Loki, Thor Odinson, o al menos eso decía la información que me dejó padre–Contesto Bianca, Ironman, la viuda negra y el Capitán América asintieron ante la información.

–¿Y será de los nuestros?

–No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata perdemos el tesseracto–Tony se preparaba para volar.

–Stark necesitamos un plan de ataque

–Yo tengo un plan... atacar–Y se va a perseguir a los no hermanos, Bia, suspirando, lo siguió enseguida.

El Capitán duda unos segundos, pero al final agarra un paracaídas.

–Yo en tu lugar no lo haría capitán.

–No tengo elección.

–Son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda

–Solo hay un dios para mí y jamás se vestiría así–Ya preparado con el paracaídas y su escudo, brinco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los no hermanos aterrizan, Thor lanza a Loki al piso. Este se queja de dolor un momento pero después ríe.

–¿Dónde está el tesseracto?

–Tambien te extrañé

–¿Tengo cara de querer bromear?

–Oye agradeceme, con el Bifröst destruído, cuanta energía oscura tuvo que usar el padre de todo solo para enviarte aquí, tu preciosa tierra.

Thor, molesto, deja su martillo en el suelo y toma a Loki, otra vez.

–Te creí muerto

–¿Y sufriste?

–No solo yo, nuestro padre

–Tu padre–Thor le soltó–. Te dijo mi verdadero origen verdadero, ¿No es así?–Se aleja de su hermano adoptivo.

–Los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos, ¿Ya olvidaste todo eso?

Loki se da la vuelta–Fui una sombra tuya, siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza, recuerdo bien que me arrojaste a un abismo, yo que era y debía ser rey.

–Y atacas el mundo que amo para compensar estos supuestos ultrajes, no, la tierra está bajo mi protección.

El dios mentiroso se rie–Y estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo cuidandola, los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte, yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo porque no.

–¿Crees que eres superior a ellos?

–Asi es.

–Aun no comprendes el significado de gobernar, no mereces un trono.

Loki le golpea y empieza a caminar– He visto mundos que tú no te imaginas, he crecido hijo de Odin en mi exilió, e visto el gran poder del tesseracto y cuando lo usé...

–«_El tesseracto... Contiene la gema del espacio, sino me equivoco_»–Penso Bianca mientras seguia a su padre, sus orejas tenían un mayor alcance del que esperaba.

–¿Quién te enseño su poder?¿Quién controla al supuesto rey?

–¡Yo soy el rey!

–¡No aquí! ¡Devuelve el tesseracto!¡Olvida tu envenenado sueño hermano!... vuelve a nuestro mundo

–Ja Yo no lo tengo

Thor se aleja y atrae su mjolnir.

–Necesitas el cubo para llevarme a casa, pero lo envíe lejos y no sé dónde esté.

–Escuchame bien hermano–Una cosa lo interrumpe y se lo lleva volando.

–Te escucho–Loki escucho una pequeña risa a sus espaldas, volteo y se topo con Bianca. Está ni siquiera se veía con intenciones de atacarle, no es que el la vaya a atacar.

–¿No deberías a ayudar al que asumo que es tu padre?

Bia camino hacia el y se puso a su lado, unos tres centímetros enfrente.

–Se le olvidó su objetivo inicial, y ciertamente–se volteo a verle–, no esperas que le ayude contra un dios, ¿verdad?.

–Buen punto–Loki se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, la joven Stark retrocedió los tres centímetros y se sentó a su lado.

Notando que la pequeña se agarraba un poco el estómago, le apareció una bandeja con comida en su regazo, está se sorprendió y le miro de reojo.

–Es comida de la tierra, no te preocupes, si mi lógica no me falla, no puedo atacarte o...

–Matarme, al igual que yo no puedo hacerlo, gracias por la comida.

Mientras Bia comía, ambos se dispusieron a ver la pelea entre Thor y Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hola! Sigo viva, lamento tardar en actualizar, pero que se le va hacer. Para quienes sigan leyendo esto.**

**¿Les va gustando el rumbo de la historia?**

**¿Cómo nombrarián el shipp de BiancaxLoki?**

**Para los que se lo pregunten, Peter si aparecerá más, solo que me estoy centrando en la película.**

**Dada la cantidad de lecturas que tiene esto, pueden preguntar distintas cosas en los comentarios y les contestare (aunque si es algo que generé spoiler...), e incluso algún personaje les contestará (presenté o futuro).**

**Adiós Cachorros!!**


End file.
